petits serpis chez les lions
by darkpopcorn
Summary: Sur une idée de Dumbledor pour unir les maisons, Théo et Blaise se retrouvent à Griffondor et doivent partager le dortoir des élèves de 6ème année. Les deux élèves arriveront-ils à s'intégrer? Les deux maisons peuvent-elles vraiment s'entendrent entre elles?


Titre: Petits Serpis Chez Les Lions

Voldemort est mort, Harry l'a tué et entre en 6ème année. Disclaimer: tout appartient à J.K Rowling Chapitre 1: Changements de maisons Dumbledor se leva,tapa dans ses mains pour appeler au silence et entama son discours : -Mes chers élèves (grognements provenant de la table des serpentards), après plusieurs rapport des professeurs, nous avons décidés de changer des élèves de cela il a été décidé que quelques élèves de Serdaigle échangeraient avec certains élèves de Poufsouffle et de même avec les élèves de Griffondor et ceux de Serpentard. Plusieurs élèves grognèrent suite à la déclaration, d'autre espéraient pouvoir rester là où ils étaient, tandis que d'autres ne voulaient qu'une chose: aller se coucher.C'était d'ailleurs le cas de Ron Weasley,élève de 6ème année à Griffondor, qui pris une autre part de gâteau pour faire passer le temps d'attente. Mais malheureusement il y avait bien quelqu'un qui ne possédait plus le fidèle courage des Griffondors: Neville Londubat qui,lui,se sentait viser par le discours: -Je sens que je vais y passer...et moi qui croyais que se serais une année tranquille... -Voyons Nev',je ne vois pas pourquoi Dumbledor t'enverrais là-bas,tu es un élève "model". Neville regarda celui qui lui avait parlé:Harry Potter. Lui au moins ne stressait pas. Neville tapa nerveusement du pied par terre et tapota du bout des doigts la table. -Je vais maintenant annoncer les noms des élèves qui devront changer de maisons dés ce soir: -Hannah ABBOT à Serdaigle(elle se leva et s'avança vers sa nouvelle table) -Susan BONES à Serdaigle -Terry BOOT à Poufsouffle -Justin FINCH-FLETCHEY à Serdaigle(les trois élèves se déplacèrent vers leur nouvelles maisons). -Lisa TURPIN à Poufsouffle -Mandy BROCKLEHURST à Poufsouffle(les deux filles se levèrent en même temps et se déplacèrent). -lavande BROWN à Serpentard -Neville LONDUBAT à Serpentard -Théodore NOTT à Griffondor -Hermione GRANGER à Serpentard -Blaise ZABINI à Griffondor Lavande,Hermione et Neville se regardèrent et eurent soudainement très peur. -Je vous l'avez dit,j'avais un mauvais pressentiment...aller là-bas c'est pour moi comme aller au bagne. -Bonne chance! (lui répondirent Harry et Ron) Les trois,maintenant anciens,Griffondor partirent ensemble vers leur nouvelle maisons, faisant ainsi l'échange avec Théo et Blaise. -Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne nuit! (s'exclama leur directeur) Les deux anciens Serpentard suivirent leurs nouveaux compagnons de é devant le tableau masquant l'entrée de leur salle, Harry donna le mot de passe: -changement. Passant l'ouverture les deux serpis crurent salle était rouge. XXX -Mes yeux ont saignés.j'ai cru faire une crise cardiaque. J'vais mourir ici... Allongé sur son lit, Ron écoutait Blaise se plaindre secouant la tête quelques fois. -Sérieux,ne me dite pas que vous arrivez à vivre avec cette...couleur autour de vous? -Écoute Zabini, si tu n'es pas satisfait vas te plaindre au directeur. -Je ne suis pas le seul à penser ça! Hein Théo, dis lui toi aussi que le rouge t'écœure. -Je ne me mêle pas de vos affaires. Théodore Nott était un élève studieux dont les résultats rivalisaient avec ceux Hermione. Il était calme et quasiment personne ne connaissait l'existence. Pourtant il avait su se faire respecter. Il était brun,de grande taille et possédait de grands yeux violet pastel. -La douche est libre si quelqu'un veut y aller. Harry venait de rentrer dans leur chambre. Ce dernier commençait d'ailleurs à désespérer de grandir: il fessait un petit mètre 65. Cet été il avait pourtant fait le choix d'enlever ses lunettes et portait des lentilles. Ces cheveux étaient eux, toujours aussi indomptables. Tous les lits avaient été déplacés, et Harry se retrouvait avec le mur à sa droite et Théo de l'autre côté. En face, Ron avait Blaise comme voisin. Et à côté les lits de Seamus et Dean, absent pour le moment ainsi que celui de Neville, inoccupé. -Je vais prendre ma douche, en espérant qu'il y aura moins de rouge dan la salle de bain. Blaise se leva de son lit et parti dans la salle de bain. -Vous n'auriez pas du le laisser aller à la douche avant nous, il prend beaucoup de temps. Ron se tourna vers Théo qui avait levé le nez de son livre pour leur faire ses recommandations. -Merci du conseil Nott, mais au moins on s'en ai débarrassé. C'est à ce moment là que Seamus et Dean rentrèrent dans la chambre. Tous deux étaient en bas,dans la salle commune. Les Griffondors parlèrent ensemble tandis que le Serpentard continuait à lire son livre. C'est ainsi que finit la soirée, Blaise sortant de la salle de bain 1 heure plus tard et se fessant ensuite crier dessus par Ron qui commençait sérieusement à en avoir marre de ses Serpentard... …... Voilà se chapitre est terminé en espérant qu'il vous ai plut... 


End file.
